


When A Red Sun Rises

by spookywoods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Long walks in the forest, she's not crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gaps in Lydia's memory are where all the answers lie. These are things she can't quite remember, but can't quite shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Red Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, but it did. This is my first official attempt at fan fiction posted anywhere, so please be gentle. Unbeta'd cause I don't know anyone :/ There will be a few more parts to this. I just wish there was more Lydia stuff out there. So I wrote some. (And yes, the title is exactly what you think it is.)

                She shivered as the breeze blew around them, and clutched tighter to the warm hand in her own. She couldn’t see anything except the reflected light of the covered moon that left shadows and dark shapes everywhere. The only real light was the naked skin of the man in front of her.

“For all your trying, you can’t know everything,” the voice of the one who led her replied. “You can’t know the night, not the way that I do.”

“What’s there to know?” Lydia asked. “Where are you taking me anyway? Why are we out here in the middle of the night? And who the hell are you?”

She heard him grunt and smile before he tugged her arm harder and increased their pace. The forest was damp. It didn’t cross her mind as odd that they were both naked, that she had no idea who he was or how he’d convinced her to follow him, or even that she couldn’t remember much of anything before running into him on the side of the road.

“You think too much,” he laughed. Turning around to face her, his form towered over hers as he leant down to whisper in her ear.“You need to let me show you.”

His breath left a warm wetness on the side of her face, and his proximity made her want to burrow into his arms for warmth and security. A part of her was screaming, upset that she was out of her element and without the slightest bit of information that could ground her, and even more outraged that she was letting herself feel attached to the man—no –boy she didn’t even know.  Lydia stared at him, and admired the way the light hit his cheekbones. He wasn’t carved like a David, like the other one she let into her heart, but this one had a startling and scary beauty when his focus was on her.

“If I wanted to kiss you—” he started.

“No.” She sighed and pursed her lips. Angling her face around his, she motioned for him to keep going. “Show me what this thing is that I absolutely have to see. I’m getting bored and this is the least amount of activity I have ever done without clothes on.”

The smile he gave just then offended her because it was genuine and lacked any subtle hints that his intentions were anything but honorable. His eyes held warmth and understanding, and his smile showed his sincerity. A part of her regretted giving him attitude. That was the small part of her that wished she’d let him kiss her.

They continued walking, going this way and that like a maze, until it started to become climbing, up hills and rocky slopes. When they finally stopped, he started speaking. She didn’t listen.  She couldn’t feel her feet, but she knew they were bleeding, just like she had suddenly become aware of the wounds and scrapes that riddled her body; just like she knew the voice of the boy, and recognized the way his blue eyes shone in the moonlight – only, it hadn’t been moonlight. It had been the lights from the field –

His form froze in front of her and as she started to open her mouth to dish out another round of questions, her mouth dropped in terror. The one in front of her was no longer the blue eyed young man she entered the woods with, but instead, older, worn, and staring at her with a rabid hunger.

Red. His eyes had been red.

\---

Red. She follows it. She shivers even more with every step she takes toward it. Towards _him._

But it’s not him. It’s flashing lights. It’s people. And it’s all wrong.

She remembers entering the clearing and hearing a familiar voice repeat her name.

“Lydia,” he breathes. She furrows her brow in disappointment. This wasn’t what she wanted to find. But she couldn’t remember…

“Lydia!” he shouts.

And then it’s gone. And she can’t remember how she got from the hospital to the scene of an accident in the middle of the night. Or why she’s naked in front of Stiles Stilinski and a slew of officers.

“Well, is anyone gonna get me a coat?” 


End file.
